In wireless communication schemes (e.g., 802.11 and the like) there has recently been a demand to provide more control information to wireless devices accessing a wireless access point. This demand is particularly prevalent in communications schemes such as, for example, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) modulation schemes. OFDMA is a digital modulation scheme that assigns subsets of subcarriers to its devices. OFDMA is employed in a variety of wireless standards, including several IEEE 802.x standards.